


Замедленное действие

by ZenosElea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, and about other stuff too, bc we barely know anything abt zag's childhood
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Сборник историй из детства Загрея и Танатоса.(пополняется по мере поступления, каждая глава - отдельный фик)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. любопытство

**Author's Note:**

> поскольку игра толком не объясняет каким образом здесь взрослеют боги, я решила, что взрослеют они как хотят и как могут; ещё я не уверена, что после ухода Персефоны Аид с Никтой просто сказали "сюрприз! это наш ребёнок", поэтому предположила, что его могли немного прятать

Детство представлялось Загрею расплывчатым. Однообразным. Таким оно и было, если бы он мог посмотреть на него глазами взрослого существа.

Его мать приходила и уходила, спокойная и теплая. Играла с ним, баюкала, но никогда не оставалась надолго. Отец учил говорить, понимать и видеть различия вещей, но всегда злился, когда Загрей не успевал за его мыслью. А больше никого и не было – только игрушки, сделанные из костей, книги, которые он едва мог читать, и кровать, нижний край которой был обуглен от частых прикосновений огненных ног. И пол, и немного стены, и даже игрушки – все носило на себе черные метки неосторожности Загрея, который старался быть аккуратнее, но едва ли мог усидеть на месте дольше пары мгновений. Он устраивал себе битвы между костяными фигурками, делал спектакли, придумывал приключения для небольшого зелёного камушка, завалявшегося под его кроватью – и вечно выходило так, что его ноги нет-нет, да и задевали что-нибудь в пылу игры. Мать не ругала. Отец только хмурился. Но что ещё оставалось, если ноги так или иначе были частью Загрея?

Иногда ему становилось скучно и он выглядывал за дверь. Никто не запрещал ему выходить, никто и не разрешал – мать только говорила тихо, что пока там нечего делать. Но всё, что можно было сделать с костяными фигурками, кроватью и зелёным камушком Загрей уже сделал, а потому всё чаще и чаще он высовывался наружу, наблюдая за тем, как ходят туда-сюда тени, похожие на отца и мать. Тени переговаривались, но Загрей плохо их понимал. Незнакомые слова, незнакомые выражения, всё то, чему отец ещё не научил, а может, и не собирался учить. Он редко отвечал на вопросы, а если и отвечал – то всегда так, что Загрей жалел обо всём.

Однажды он увидел большое красное существо.

У существа было три головы и все три были настолько высоко над полом, настолько больше самого Загрея, что он почти сразу загорелся – буквально, ноги оставили на каменном полу черный след – желанием потрогать. До этого самым большим, что он видел, был отец, но от отца хотелось скорее спрятаться, а большое красное трёхголовое существо вызвало у него восторг такой силы, что костяные фигурки и камушек вылетели из памяти, будто их и не было. Едва дождавшись, пока кроме теней за дверью не будет никого, и не будет слышно ни отца, ни матери поблизости, Загрей выскочил наружу – но и существа уже не было.

Оказалось, что оно приходило и уходило вместе с отцом.

Загрей не любил ждать, но был упрям и потому каждый раз, когда существо приходило, он высовывался из комнаты, наблюдая, не ушёл ли отец, оставив существо в Доме. Слово «время» было ему знакомо, но измерялось оно пока лишь только приходами матери и отца, а потому он не мог сказать, долго ли ждал счастливого случая – отец успел научить его говорить вслух о том, какие игры он придумал для своих фигурок, хотя едва смог дослушать весь рассказ. Загрей даже не заметил этого.

Ведь отец так устал от этого рассказа что, потрепав существо по одной из голов, ушёл куда-то в дальние залы – и всё. Существо не пошло за ним. И матери не было нигде, сколько бы Загрей не вертел головой.

Тогда он вышел, осторожно и медленно, чтобы, если вдруг он не заметил кого-то, можно было убежать обратно. Тени медленно двигались, собирались в кучки и едва обращали на него внимание. Там, где стояло большое отцовское кресло – трон, так оно называлось? – лежало только существо и больше никого. Тогда Загрей побежал, забыв обо всём. Ему казалось, что если сейчас он не успеет, то больше такого шанса не будет и существо просто перестанет приходить сюда, или будет ходить только вместе с отцом, или случится ещё что-нибудь, он не знал, что, но ужасно хотел, чтобы не случалось. Ноги несли его быстро, вот только коридор был длинным, а потому существо успело подняться на лапы и уставиться на него всеми шестью глазами – так оно казалось ещё больше. Загрей успел подумать, что нужно будет попросить существо опустить головы, чтобы их можно было погладить, прежде чем пол перестал двигаться в нужную сторону и совсем пропал из-под ног.

– Совсем с ума сошёл? – кто-то схватил его и поднял в воздух. Загрей замер, не барахтаясь. Это был отец, разве не так? Кто ещё мог поймать его? Теперь отец будет смотреть зло, и говорить неприятные слова, и, может, больше не придёт. Иногда Загрей радовался, что он не приходил, но потом всё равно начинал скучать. – Надо быть очень храбрым или очень глупым, чтобы бежать прямо на Цербера.

Загрей молчал. Но теперь он знал, что существо зовут Цербер. И что надо быть глупым или храбрым, чтобы сделать то, что он сделал. А этот голос – не был похож на голос отца, отец говорил так, что хотелось выпрямиться и кивать в ответ на любое слово. Нет, голос был другой. Загрей извернулся, чтобы посмотреть, но заметил только белые волосы и темный капюшон перед тем как новый голос сказал «не дёргайся» и существо стало отдаляться.

– Нет, – попытался Загрей и снова принялся вертеться. – Нет!

– Тише! – наконец, его поставили на пол, и теперь хозяин нового голоса присел рядом на одно колено. Он был бледный, серьёзный и не такой взрослый, как все, кого удавалось вспомнить. Но не такой маленький, как сам Загрей. – Ты не знаешь, кто такой Цербер? Он проглотит тебя и не заметит.

– Зачем? – существо никого при нём не глотало. – Кто ты?

– Тот, кто спас тебя от неприятностей, – незнакомец говорил теперь почти как отец. Загрей опустил глаза. Ему хотелось уйти обратно в свою комнату или вырваться из цепких рук и добежать, наконец, до существа. – А кто ты? И что тебе понадобилось от Цербера?

– Он большой. Я хочу его потрогать.

– Ясно, – незнакомец вздохнул. – Скажи мне, кто за тебя отвечает, и я отведу тебя к ним.

– Не надо, – Загрей протянул руку и схватил поднявшегося незнакомца за конец хитона. – Отец будет ругаться.

– Кто твой отец?

– Он большой. И у него усы. Вот такие.

Загрей показал на себе как завивались усы отца, потому что ему показалось – так отца лучше всего узнать. Незнакомец вздрогнул, а потом наклонился:

– Хорошо. Тогда я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

– Ты не скажешь отцу?

– Не скажу.

Протянув руку незнакомцу, Загрей в последний раз посмотрел в сторону существа. То сидело и смотрело в ответ, а затем вдруг пошло навстречу. Оно двигалось медленно, но каждый шаг был таким большим, что коридор быстро перестал стоять между ними. Существо подошло совсем близко и вдруг опустило одну из голов прямо к Загрею.

– Можно тебя погладить? – спросил Загрей. Одной рукой он держался за незнакомца, который молчал, как статуя, но его пальцы крепко обхватывали маленькую ладонь, а второй потянулся к шерсти, красной и длинной.

– Осторожнее, – сказал незнакомец.

Существо было мягким. Таким мягким, что Загрей не смог бы описать, даже попроси его отец своим самым грозным голосом. Одной рукой гладить его было не так удобно, а потому Загрей отпустил незнакомца и обнял мягкую красную голову, прижимаясь к длинной морде лицом. Пахло странно и немного неприятно, но зато он никогда не чувствовал такого запаха. Голова была очень горячая и дёргалась немного, издавая странные звуки, тыкалась мокрым носом в плечо, а потом высунула длинный язык.

И раздался грохот.

– Что здесь происходит?!

За небольшое, как представлялось, время, прошедшее от выхода из комнаты и до этого момента, Загрей уже умудрился спутать кого-то с отцом, но сейчас для путаницы не было места. Только один голос мог сотрясать даже пол.

– Мой лорд, – незнакомец заговорил спокойно, хотя Загрей и видел, как выпрямилась его спина. Понимал, почему. И, оставив существо, взялся обоими руками за холодную ладонь незнакомца. Тот только сжал немного его пальцы и больше не пошевелился. – Прошу прощения. Я разговаривал с вашим сыном и подошёл Цербер.

– Я вижу, – отец подошёл ближе, мрачно смотря перед собой. – Загрей, что ты делал в коридоре?

– Он…

– Я спросил не тебя, Танатос.

– Прошу прощения, мой лорд.

Загрей боялся говорить. Ему не запрещали, но и не разрешали – а здесь, в этом месте, иногда не нужны и запреты, главное, что никто не давал тебе права делать что-то. Но ещё больше он боялся молчать, потому что молчание давало больше места словам отца.

– Танатос позвал меня, – осторожно сказал Загрей, сжимая руку незнакомца, имя которого узнал только мгновение назад, но сумел произнести правильно, подражая отцу. – И я вышел.

Отец молчал, смотря на них, так долго, что пересохло горло – пока красное существо не ткнулось в его ладонь одним из своих носов. Тогда отец будто оттаял и его плечи расслабились:

– Ясно. Что ж, Танатос, теперь ты знаком с моим сыном. А он, – отец опустил ладонь на голову существа. – С Цербером. Я надеюсь, этого достаточно, чтобы вы все вернулись к своим обязанностям?

– Да, мой лорд, – холодная ладонь пошевелилась, будто встряхивая.

– Да, отец, – послушался Загрей.

Существо ушло вслед за отцом. Одна из голов повернулась в сторону и высунула язык – Загрей улыбнулся ей, надеясь, что она увидит. Незнакомец покачал головой, смотря отцу вслед, и наклонился к Загрею:

– Молодец, – сказал он и едва улыбнулся. Это улыбкой он напомнил мать, она тоже улыбалась всегда едва заметно, но каждый раз, когда ты замечал – будто находил спрятанный под кроватью камушек. – Теперь иди к себе. Твоего отца лучше не злить.

Кивнув, Загрей поспешил – отец и правда легко злился. И даже если не было понятно, что такого страшного в выходе из комнаты, не нужно было знать ответа, чтобы бояться наказания. Загрей уже потрогал и даже обнял существо – Цербера – этого хватало, чтобы утолить его любопытство и жажду прикосновений хотя бы ненадолго. А ещё он встретил Танатоса. В этом тоже было что-то, будто встал на место кусочек, о котором Загрей ещё даже не знал.

Он обернулся у самой комнаты, подумав об этом. Можно ли найти что-то, если ты этого не терял?

Далеко, у другого конца коридора, Танатос тоже обернулся, почти одновременно с ним. Поднял руку и немного помахал ею, но исчез во вспышке тёмного дыма прежде, чем Загрей успел помахать в ответ. Наверное, можно – раз уж так получилось.

Хорошо, что он нашёл Танатоса прежде, чем осознал, что значит – потерять его.


	2. смертный

Пальцы начинали болеть. Та часть пера, которой касалась кожа, уже растеряла все свои зачарованные нити и больше напоминала торчащую наружу кость. Загрей хотел бросить всё, потянуться и пойти почесать за ухом Цербера, но отец сидел рядом, а потому приходилось писать и писать. Буквы уже давно плясали перед глазами и каждую витиеватую линию, которую отец выводил на бумаге, Загрей потихоньку начинал ненавидеть. У него самого получалось намного хуже и он не видел смысла в том, чтобы аккуратно рисовать каждую букву, если можно было быстрым движением записать всё слово. Пусть оно, по словам отца, выглядело «безобразно», его всё ещё можно было прочитать – разве не в этом был смысл?

Загрей не был уверен, что всё вообще имело смысл. Иногда ему казалось, что отцу просто нравится злится, и в особенности – на своего сына.

– Перепиши и запомни, как выглядит форма, – в руки лёг новый лист. Отец едва отвлёкся от того, что писал. – Это расписание патрулей Тартара. Когда начнёшь писать разборчиво, будешь составлять сам.

– Ага, – Загрей соглашался уже со всем, просто потому, что стоило начать спорить – и прощай драгоценное молчание, будет придираться к каждой линии просто потому, что может. Расписание патрулей хотя бы выглядело интересно, не то, что бесконечные листы, описывающие такой же бесконечный цикл наказаний для той или иной тени. Много незнакомых имён, незнакомых мест.

Где-то вдалеке он услышал знакомый звук, вспышку магии и тут же поднял голову, едва не перечеркнув случайно весь лист.

– Танатос, – отец соизволил отвлечься от бумаг.

– Мой лорд, – приблизившись к трону, Танатос склонил голову. Загрей широко улыбнулся ему и получил в ответ тот максимум, который мог: белые ресницы опустились вниз чуть медленнее, чем обычно. – Ваше Высочество.

– Что с заданием?

– Мне было сказано, что это не наша юрисдикция. Он сюда не вернётся.

– Ясно. Можешь быть свободен.

Задержав взгляд на Загрее, Танатос кивнул и ушёл в сторону западного холла. Кто не вернётся? Мог ли кто-то уйти из царства мёртвых? Загрей хотел спросить отца, но, повернувшись в его сторону, понял, что тот не на шутку разозлился – плакала и идея отпроситься уже к себе, закончить с уроком. В дурном настроении отец мог заставить просидеть рядом столько, сколько вообще возможно без отдыха. Загрей не собирался это терпеть, а значит, опять будет ссора и ворох оскорблений – каждый раз новых, что удивительно. Будто у отца был неиссякаемый запас слов, описывающих то, насколько он разочарован в собственном сыне и каким ничтожными его считает.

Жаль только, что не удастся поговорить с Танатосом. Обычно получалось так, что он или приходил и сразу же отправлялся обратно, получив задание от отца, или уходил к себе. Он не закрывал дверь, но редко отвечал, если Загрей стучался. Перед тем, как уйти, он обычно улыбался своей едва заметной улыбкой – после этого было не так обидно.

А не заходить без разрешения Загрей научился, увидев однажды, как из-за двери пулей вылетел Гипнос с таким лицом, словно за ним гнался голодный Цербер.

– Хватит пинать стол, – прорычал отец и Загрей замер, осознав, что всё это время, сам того не понимая, болтал ногой. – Всё, на сегодня с меня хватит. Отправляйся к себе.

Не дожидаясь смены настроения, Загрей соскочил с возвышения и помчался к западному холлу, не обратив внимания на низкое «твоя комната в другой стороне, мальчик». О ногах он тоже не думал, потому на полу опять оставались горелые метки его ступней. Обычно Загрей старался, чтобы ноги не прожигали всё вокруг, но для этого ему нужно было или постоянно думать об этом, или быть, как выразилась Никта, «в равновесии». Последнее казалось недостижимым состоянием, а без устали думать о собственных ногах больше походило на пытку. Никта добавляла, что однажды он научится и станет получаться уже без усилий менять их жар, но пока не получалось ровно ничего.

Затормозив у двери, Загрей только поднял руку, чтобы постучаться, как с той стороны раздалось глухое «заходи быстрее».

– Тебя за плефры слышно, – Танатос сидел на кровати. Опущенный капюшон лежал на плечах, а между скрещенных ног примостился Морт – его тряпичная игрушка, которую он никому не давал в руки и едва ли сам отпускал её от себя, пока был в Доме. – Занятия кончились?

– Он разозлился, – Загрей плюхнулся к нему, но не стал ложиться, чтобы не задеть ничего ногами. – Можешь рассказать, в чём дело?

Танатос дёрнул плечами и отвёл глаза. Загрей наклонился и попытался поймать его взгляд, но получил в ответ только цоканье языка.

– Зачем тебе это знать?

– Интересно. Это ведь не секрет, раз он спросил при мне? – потянувшись ещё дальше, Загрей оказался почти лицом к лицу с Танатосом.

– Это тебя всё равно не… Вот зараза, – они столкнулись лбами. – Сядь смирно.

Несмотря на раздражение в голосе, Танатос не мог спрятать улыбку и только закатил глаза, когда Загрей заулыбался ему в ответ. Они продолжили корчить друг другу рожицы, пока из-за двери не раздался раскатистый голос отца, отчитывающий кого-то. Вместе они прислушались, но так и не смогли услышать ни имени, ни звания.

– Ну так что? – Загрей, потянувшись, всё-таки улёгся, положив голову на колено Танатоса и свесив с кровати ноги так, что они не касались ни пола, ни покрывала. – Кто-то сбежал?

– Наоборот. Смертный был доставлен к Харону и тут же его забрали обратно. Твой отец приказал узнать, в чем дело, и выяснилось, что он теперь бог. Или полубог. Не знаю, как такое решается со смертными.

– В смысле? Он просто взял и стал богом? Такое возможно?

– Не просто взял и стал, но да. Такое возможно. Иногда. И твой отец терпеть этого не может.

Задумавшись, Загрей повернулся набок и теперь смотрел на другое колено вместо потолка. Смертный стал богом? Уже успев умереть? Он многих вещей не понимал, и многих ему не хотели объяснять, но это казалось совсем странным.

– Вопросы кончились? – тихо спросил Танатос, наклонив к нему Морта. Загрей улыбнулся и осторожно щелкнул по большому носу. Иногда ему разрешалось так делать – когда игрушку буквально клали рядом, вот так.

– Он стал просто богом, или богом чего-то?

– Не уверен, но он был врачом при жизни. Настолько хорошим, что умел воскрешать мёртвых.

– Как?

– Откуда мне знать?

– Ты же, ну…

Танатос легко стукнул Мортом по лбу Загрея.

– Я не слежу за тем, что происходит с душой после того, как я отделил её от тела. У меня нет на это времени и, в целом, этим занимаются другие… инстанции. И делал он это всё за большие деньги, так что я сомневаюсь, что этих возвращённых к жизни душ было много.

– Как его звали? Зовут?

– Это-то тебе к чему?

– Просто интересно. Тем более, лучше я буду знать, чье имя не произносить.

– Я думаю, ты скорее ляпнешь его случайно, и нам обоим попадёт.

– Когда я так делал?

– Всё, иди к себе. С тобой бесполезно спорить, – Танатос дёрнул коленом, но Загрей упрямо остался лежать. Какое-то время они оба не двигались, даже дышали тише, каждый выжидая, что выкинет другой. Наконец, раздался тяжелый вздох. – Асклепий.

– Что?

– Его зовут Асклепий.

– Вот видишь, было не сложно, – приподнявшись, Загрей улыбнулся в ответ за раздражённую гримасу.

– Смотри не лопни от самодовольства.

Не удержавшись, Загрей надул щёки, притворяясь одной из тех рыб, которые иногда готовили на кухне – Танатос, фыркнув, легко хлопнул ладонями по обеим сторонам его лица, заставляя выпустить воздух. Смеясь, они повалились обратно на кровать, которая теперь больше напоминала ту, что стояла в комнате Загрея – вечно неубранная и с простынями, свисающими до пола.

– Я бы хотел увидеть смертного, ставшего богом, – отсмеявшись, сказал Загрей. Теперь он лежал поперёк кровати и поперёк Танатоса, грудью опирался на его живот. – Или полубогом. Что-нибудь такое.

– Боги сюда не попадают.

– Асклепий попал.

– Ты меня слушал? Он попал сюда смертным и ушёл, потому что стал богом.

– Может, твои «другие инстанции» когда-нибудь опоздают немного…

– Как-нибудь… – Загрей повернул голову. Танатос запнулся и отвёл глаза. – Как-нибудь, может быть, я расскажу тебе про них. И ты поймёшь, почему звучишь глупо. Но не сегодня.

«Не сегодня» – могло значить что угодно, и Загрей знал, что Танатосу многое не разрешалось рассказывать. Но он всё равно иногда говорил, сухо и кратко, порой совсем непонятно, и всё равно – говорил. Порой он был единственным, кто вообще отвечал на вопросы.

– Хорошо, – кивнув, Загрей расслабил руки и прикрыл глаза.

Танатос пробормотал «ты тяжелый», но даже не убрал рук с его спины.


	3. Морт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не знаю, каноничны ли для игры Ахерон и Коцит, но допустим

Загрей едва не упал, когда Цербер вдруг вскинул среднюю голову и уставился куда-то, подняв уши. Боковая, та, что любила поглаживания, наоборот, пригнулась и начала нюхать воздух, а другая боковая, что постоянно спала и была самой злой – продолжала спать, но одно ухо у неё поднялось, то ли для приличия, то ли потому, что она тоже что-то услышала.

– Что такое? – Загрей растерянно потрепал добрую боковую. – Ты что-то услышал? Где…

Средняя нетерпеливо оскалилась, прерывая, и внимательно посмотрела сначала на Загрея, а потом на западный холл. Было тихо, только дыхания голов и привычное бормотание теней, звон кубков и кружек. Обычные звуки Дома Аида. Даже тише, чем обычно – большинство офицеров были на постах, а те, что вернулись – скорее всего, отдыхали и их от главного холла отделяли стены комнаты отдыха, служившей ещё и кухней, и просто местом сбора.

И вдруг, среди привычных звуков, раздался новый. Загрей весь напрягся и почти перестал дышать. Звук повторился не сразу, и теперь он был тише, как будто его заглушали.

Загрей знал, что его заглушили. Он всегда делал так же, сжимался всем телом, чтобы не было слышно, как он судорожно втягивает воздух, о котором забывал, пока плакал. Цербер, должно быть, на своём веку слышал приличное количество плачей смертных и потому тоже легко различил этот звук.

Но откуда? И кто?

Подземный мир был местом, в котором слёзы были привычны для умерших, и непривычны для всех остальных. Загрей плакал редко, всегда прятался, не со стыда, но от того, что если отец заметит – начнётся очередная лекция о том, что принц не должен плакать. А ещё – возмущаться, громко вздыхать, болтать ногами, бегать по коридорам, задавать глупые вопросы, задавать вопросы в принципе, мешать офицерам, портить репутацию Дома. Плакал Загрей обычно после того, как отец проходился по нему своим списком «нельзя», и добивал перечислением всего того, что ему в своём наследнике не нравилось – поэтому быть пойманным на слезах было бы ещё хуже.

Цербер быстро потерял интерес, но Загрей не мог. Почесав за красным ухом, он как можно тише пошёл в сторону бассейна и быстро спрятался за углом стены, отделявшей его от холла. Больше всхлипов не было слышно, но теперь, если хорошенько напрячь внимание, можно было различить тяжелое дыхание. Такое бывает, когда плачешь очень сильно и не успеваешь вовремя сделать вдох.

Заглянув за угол, Загрей сначала застыл, не веря, а затем со всех ног бросился к балкону у русла Стикс.

– Что случилось?!

Танатос сжался сильнее. Его головы не было видно совсем – уткнувшись лицом в колени, он натянул свой капюшон совсем низко. Он весь дрожал и теперь, когда Загрей присел рядом, почти перестал дышать, стараясь сдержать слёзы.

– Что случилось? – тише повторил Загрей, всё стараясь как-нибудь заглянуть ему в лицо. – Что-то наверху?

Ответа не было. Становилось страшно и ужасно больно внутри – грудь сжимало, и в горле встал ком, кровь билась в висках так, словно хотела прорваться наружу, прочь из головы. Танатос, сколько Загрей его помнил, всегда был сдержанным настолько, что окружающим казался равнодушным. Изредка его равнодушие ранило, оставляя аккуратные глубокие порезы, обескровленные и сделанные так, чтобы как можно дольше мучить болью. Чаще его равнодушие смешивалось с его безупречными знаниями и умениями, составляя образ Смерти – бездушной и неотвратимой. Смерти с отточенными движениями, никогда не опаздывающей и неспособной понять страдания, которые приносит взмах её меча.

Загрей редко встречался лицом к лицу со Смертью. Его Танатос был переливом эмоций, если только научиться читать их по лицу, по интонациям голоса, по взмахам руки, по тому, как выглядит одежда и над каким плечом нависает коса. Ранил случайно или в порыве чувств, но не давал долго ходить с этой раной одному – всегда оставался неподалёку, чтобы сорваться и утихомирить боль, когда станет невыносимо. Любил сбегать от всего и ото всех, потому что привык быть один, но всегда возвращался. Умел и знал так много, что захватывало дух, и в то же время не умел и не знал многого.

Все эти ипостаси одной сущности были вплетены в Загрея, так незаметно и легко, что когда эти нити натягивались оказывалось, что трудно даже вздохнуть. Смотря на то, как Танатос плачет, Загрей хотел только одного – всё исправить.

– Ну скажи мне, – он подвинулся совсем близко, одной рукой обнимая колени Танатоса, а другой притягивая его к себе. – Что случилось?

Тишина мучительно длилась, прерываясь только редкими тяжелыми вдохами, но, наконец, край капюшона двинулся.

– Морт, – сказал Танатос, удивительно внятно. – Потерялся.

– Потерялся? Где? Ты сказал кому-нибудь? Может, его получится найти?

Приподняв голову, Танатос посмотрел на Загрея так, словно тот умудрился сказать самую глупую вещь на свете.

– Я ведь всегда первым делом бросаюсь рыдать, а не решать проблемы, Заг.

– Я не это имел…

– Конечно.

– Так… Ты сказал кому-нибудь?

– Нет. Потому что в этом нет смысла, – опустив голову обратно, Танатос натянул капюшон вниз.

– Почему? Ты даже не пытался!

– Потому что я потерял его в Асфоделе, – из-под чёрной ткани раздалось глухое, почти рычание: – Если ты не слышал, Флегетон опять разлилась.

Загрей впился ногтями в ладони. В Подземном мире было всего пять рек, и сам он видел только одну – Стикс, главную, ту, по которой все души путешествовали от самого верха и до Дома. Если смотреть через увеличительно стекло, можно было разглядеть с балкона Коцит, впадающую в красные воды Стикс. Остальные он знал только на словах, и среди всех них больше всего проблем было именно с рекой Флегетон – она, состоящая из чистой лавы, призванная карать проклятых, часто выходила из берегов и затапливала луга Асфоделя, выжигая всё на своём пути. Она рушила и строения Дедала, и даже сами очертания земли вокруг себя. Разъедала и выжигала души тех, кто обитал у её берегов, заставляя их мучительно восставать их праха каждый раз, когда Ахерон не могла сдержать свой приток.

Танатос был прав. Если Морт остался в Асфоделе, он, скорее всего, уже превратился в пепел.

И всё равно. Загрей не мог просто сдаться.

– Мы всё равно можем его поискать. Может…

– Заг.

– Может, он остался там, куда река не…

Раздался глухой звук удара и Загрей вздрогнул. Танатос убрал руку от стены и вскочил на ноги. Капюшон всё ещё скрывал его лицо, но видны были очертания сжатых в тонкую линию губ. Выпрямившись, он быстро зашагал по коридору в сторону своей комнаты – Загрей подскочил следом, но, стоило ему нагнать, как перед лицом оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Послышался звук проворачиваемого в замке ключа.

– Тан?

– Оставь меня.

Загрей опустил руку, так и не постучав снова. Через дверь, капюшон и закрытую позу не разглядеть настоящего, поэтому он остался с тем, что было на поверхности. Может, глубже в этот раз ничего и не было? В горле неприятно пересохло, а кожа казалась странной, не своей, натянутой, неприятной. Хотелось вылезти из себя и подальше. За дверью было тихо – так тихо, будто Танатос просто исчез.

Мог исчезнуть. Теперь не было Морта, чтобы удержать его на месте.

Вернувшись к Церберу, Загрей лёг между его огромных лап и прикрыл глаза, думая. Что бы он ни сделал, Танатос будет зол. Так какая разница, если результат одинаковый? Можно попробовать дойти до Асфоделя и посмотреть, насколько все плохо на самом деле, и, может, получится найти Морта. Или не получится, отсутствие результата – тоже результат. Загрей знал это. Его жизнь состояла по большей части из отсутствия результатов.

Сложность была только в том, чтобы выйти из Дома. Он мог бы пойти по руслу Стикс, но не был уверен, что Харон согласится отвезти его. Несмотря на то, что Загрей, кажется, понимал разные интонации его хрипов, Харон всё же был частью Дома и следовал его законам, а значит, знал, кому разрешено покидать территорию, а кому – нет. Попросить Никту? Она скажет то же, что и Танатос – нет смысла. Цербера можно было бы подкупить, но для этого нужно было что-то получше костей – а попробуй Загрей стащить что-нибудь действительно ценное с кухни, кто-нибудь точно заметит. Оставалось только идти самому.

Из Дома вело много путей, но почти все были недоступны – или закрытые двери, или попросту чужие покои преграждали дорогу. Загрей знал, что позади его собственной комнаты есть зал, который использовался больше как хранилище для разных вещей, чем что-либо ещё. Он нависал выступом над бездной Тартара, и, если постараться, можно было найти нужное окно, сквозь которое можно было спрыгнуть не прямиком в Эреб, а в один из вечно меняющихся коридоров. Загрей не знал, насколько бесконечны комнаты Тартара, но как-то ведь офицеры Дома попадают в другие места? Не все могли, как Танатос, просто воспользоваться магией. Значит, если идти прямо – или просто идти? – рано или поздно можно дойти до Асфоделя.

Как выбираться оттуда Загрей не знал. Но редко когда его планирование заходило настолько далеко. Самое главное было начать, а потом – как-нибудь придумается.

Пока не было отца и Никта занималась садом, было самое время бежать – захватив с кухни небольшой кусок хлеба и горсть гранатовых семян, Загрей поспешил через свою комнату к залу. Было тихо и спокойно, только гудел под ногами Тартар и с выступа было видно, как десятки тысяч душ двигаются медленно сквозь вечно меняющиеся комнаты и переходы. С другой стороны, несколько окон привлекали внимание, но боковые неудачно нависали прямо над водами Стикс. Только то, что было посредине, выходило прямо на каменную дорогу. Высоко – очень высоко, но уж чего Загрей не боялся, так это прыгать. Его ступни всё равно почти ничего не чувствовали, а значит, больно не будет.

Оглянувшись в последний раз и прислушавшись, он залез на подоконник, глубоко вдохнул и шагнул.

И правда, было не больно – скорее неприятно и ступни оставили глубокие выемки в камне, где-то обуглив его, а где-то превратив в порошок. В отдалении медленно двигалась от одной стороны дороги до другой тень, с недоверием посматривавшая на Загрея. Он расправил плечи и уверенно прошёл мимо, зная, что его не тронут. Хоть одна польза была от титула – венец на голове говорил любой тени в самом далёком углу царства мёртвых что его обладатель неприкосновенен.

Первая дверь, повинуясь его прикосновению, открылась.

Как и двери дальше. Тени смотрели настороженно, но не приближались. Где-то приходилось просто долго идти вдоль Стикс, и Загрей старался как можно быстрее миновать эти места, боясь, что где-нибудь неподалёку окажется Харон. В голову закралась мысль о том, что если отец не в Доме, то он может быть где угодно, в том числе среди бесчисленных поворотов, лестниц и комнат – но об этом Загрей старался не думать.

Больше его удивляло то, какой Тартар был… похожий и одновременно непохожий на Дом.

Собственную комнату, холлы, сад и остальные места он знал, как свои пять пальцев. Мог бы по памяти нарисовать план Дома, если бы захотел. Тартар был построен Дедалом, а потому он был похож – но всё равно, в каждой комнате было что-то новое, что-то неожиданное. Где-то интересно были выстроены перила над Стикс, выше или ниже висели лампы и факелы с зачарованным огнём, даже само пространство оказывалось разным. Узкое, длинное, широкое, неровное. Многие вещи повторялись, но для Загрея, запертого всю жизнь в одних и тех же стенах, это было похоже на праздник.

Но скоро комнаты перестали привлекать внимание, и стали ясны скупые слова отца. Тартар – это место для тех, кто не заслужил покоя Асфоделя или славы Элизиума, но не совершил достаточно ужасных поступков, чтобы быть сосланным в Эреб. Он не был создан для того, чтобы через него просто прошли насквозь.

Добравшись до пустой комнаты, Загрей присел на холодный мрамор и вздохнул. Пути назад не было. Но сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем удача улыбнётся ему? Он боялся, что кто-нибудь отправится искать его раньше времени и не получится ничего из задуманного. Гранат и хлеб едва имели вкус, всё перебивала тревога.

– Ладно, – он хлопнул себя по щекам. – Всё будет хорошо.

И снова дверь за дверью его не встречало ничего, кроме теней и плеска Стикс. Но теперь верх взяло упрямство – рано или поздно выход будет. Его не может не быть.

Очередная дверь отъехала вверх и Загрей удивленно замер, смотря на огромный зал перед собой. Намного шире, чем всё, что он видел, и колонны были такими высокими, что пришлось задирать голову, чтобы увидеть их конец. Но больше ничего разглядеть не удалось.

– Кровь и тьма! – раздалось позади одной из колонн и навстречу Загрею быстрыми шагами направился…

Танатос?

– Тан?

– О чём ты только думал? – он не кричал, но лучше бы кричал. Низкий голос сочился ядом. – Уйти в Тартар, одному, никого не предупредив.

– Я не собирался уходить надолго!

– Без разрешения.

– Мне не нужно разрешение.

– А что тебе нужно? Переполошить весь Дом своей выходкой?

– Я пытался тебе помочь!

– Конечно, мне очень помогла пробежка по Тартару, именно этого я и хотел, Заг.

Загрей сжал ладони в кулаки. Были вещи, которые он плохо в себе понимал, плохо контролировал. То, что сейчас разгоралось в нём, родилось в бесконечных ссорах с отцом. Загрей чувствовал, как быстро это пламя занимает всю его голову и всё тело, холодное пламя, призванное защитить. Танатос злился, сильно, и Загрей не мог ответить ничем, кроме злости.

Больше ничего не имело смысла – с отцом. Можно сколько угодно защищаться, когда тебя бьют, но бой не прекратится, пока ты не возьмёшь в руки оружие.

– Я пытался тебе помочь, – процедил Загрей. – Это моё дело. Никто не просил тебя идти за мной.

Танатос осёкся и на мгновение злость на его лице сменилась чем-то ещё, но всё пропало так же быстро, как возникло.

– Помоги сначала себе, – холодно ответил он, подошёл и впихнул что-то в руки Загрею. – Удачи с решением дел.

И через мгновение на его месте оседал только дым.

Загрей стоял и смотрел на это место, жалея, что не может делать так же. Не может догнать и сказать, что это нечестно и глупо – постоянно уходить, не давая никому сказать и слова. Опустив глаза, он посмотрел на то, что осталось в его руках.

Клубок золотистых ниток.

Злость никуда не ушла, только смешалась с непониманием и виной. Зачем? Почему нужно было кричать друг на друга, если он хотел как лучше? Неужели непонятно? Почему всё так глупо, больно и бессмысленно? Клубок в руках был мягким и теплым, немного мерцал и, кажется, даже вибрировал от скрытой в нём энергии. Загрей вытер тыльной стороной ладони глаза и обвязал ближайшую колонну ниткой. Нужно было возвращаться домой.

С клубком выходило легче. Иногда Загрей заходил туда, где уже был и золотистая нить сразу говорила об этом, тогда он возвращался, выбирал другую дверь. Сколько бы он ни разматывал клубок, тот не кончался и даже не уменьшался в размерах – в этом и была его магия, наверняка. Открыв очередную дверь, Загрей чуть не оступился, заметив впереди тёмную фигуру.

– Дитя, – Никта спокойно улыбнулась, протянув ему руку.

– Как ты здесь оказалась? – Загрей взялся за её ладонь и прижал к себе клубок. – Я…

– Я знаю, – свободной рукой она привлекла его к себе и ласково погладила по спине. – Танатос рассказал мне.

– Теперь ты скажешь отцу?

– Нет. Но я буду рада, если ты вернёшься со мной.

Загрей вздохнул и поднял голову.

– Мы не можем поискать Морта?

– Можем. Но лучше будет подождать, когда река успокоится, – Никта наклонилась к нему. – Тогда будет удобнее, правда?

Он кивнул и Никта снова улыбнулась. Её рукава сомкнулись над головой и на мгновение вокруг не было ничего, кроме темноты. Когда она отступила, Загрей заметил свою кровать и стопку книжек возле приоткрытого сундука. Он снова был дома.

– Что он тебе сказал? – присев на кровать, Загрей обеими руками поманил Никту и та присела рядом.

– Что тебя нужно найти.

– Но он дал мне клубок.

– Да, – Никта взяла протянутый клубок и спрятала его где-то в переплетениях своей одежды. – Он сказал, что отдал его тебе, но не был уверен, что ты им воспользуешься. Ты был на границе Тартара и Асфоделя.

– Я был?..

– По его словам, да. Меня это удивило, дитя. Почему он оставил тебя там? Почему ты не вернулся с ним?

– Мы поссорились.

Только теперь Загрей вдруг понял это. Первый раз в жизни он поссорился с Танатосом. До этого все их споры или обиды легко исчезали, Загрей отметал их, как ничего не значащие, оттаивал Танатос, быстро переводя тему. Но теперь – теперь они правда поссорились, глупо и некрасиво.

– Он меня ненавидит, – выдавил Загрей, обхватив себя руками. – Теперь.

– Ничего подобного, – Никта обняла его за плечи и коснулась губами макушки. – Вы просто поссорились. Такое случается, дитя.

– Он был так зол. И я… тоже. Я не понимаю, – Загрей задрал голову, смотря в глаза Никты. – Я хотел ему помочь. Но он вёл себя так, будто я делаю только хуже. Он же не мог не понимать!

– Ох, мой дорогой. Редко бывает так, что мы знаем, как будет лучше кому-то другому. И совсем редко нам случается знать, как другому помочь, – она взяла его ладонь и приподняла, положив на свою. – Посмотри, даже наши руки совсем разные, что уже говорить о наших мыслях. Нет двух богов, похожих друг на друга, какими бы ни были истоки их сил. Даже среди смертных ты не найдёшь совершенно одинаковых. И как бы ты ни старался помочь, всё, на что ты можешь опираться – это твоё собственное понимание того, что такое помощь.

Загрей вздохнул. Он хотел сказать, что это очевидно, но каждый раз его взгляд возвращался к их с Никтой ладоням.

– Что мне теперь делать?

– Может быть, стоит подождать немного, дитя. Дать ему время.

– Ты уверена? – опрокинувшись на кровать, Загрей прикрыл руками глаза. – Может, ты тоже неправильно понимаешь, что ему нужно.

– Может быть, – кровать скрипнула и рядом стало тепло. – Но если время – не ответ, тогда мы с тобой подумаем ещё раз. В отличие от смертных, наше время не ограничено и мы можем пробовать столько раз, сколько нужно.

Подвинувшись под бок Никты, Загрей кивнул. Он не любил ждать, но умел. Иногда дожидаться получалось на одном только упрямстве, но его хватало с избытком. Оставалось только надеяться, что у Танатоса упрямства было хотя бы чуть-чуть поменьше.

Время потянулось медленно. Загрей старался себя занять и успел переделать столько всего, что даже отец, окинув его странным взглядом, спросил, не ударился ли он где-нибудь случайно головой. Никта, видя, как тяжело её сыну усидеть на месте, отправляла его заниматься садом – и, хотя у Загрея редко было настроение возиться в земле, он с радостью ухватился за возможность делать что-то, занимающее руки и голову. Даже комната, в которой обычно царил беспорядок, теперь если не сияла чистотой, то хотя бы приблизилась к приличному состоянию.

Танатоса он увидел всего пару раз.

Один раз мельком, когда тот разговаривал с Гипносом, а второй раз они едва не столкнулись у комнаты отдыха – Загрей даже не успел осознать, что случилось, прежде чем Танатос исчез. В воздухе уже оседал дым, когда в голову пришли слова, и Цербер с другой стороны коридора заскулил одной из голов, чувствуя горечь и смятение друга. Нужно было верить в то, что время поможет – но Загрею оно точно только вредило. Танатос и без всего этого постоянно был одной ногой в Доме, а второй – в мире смертных, а теперь он будто не хотел возвращаться. В голову закрадывались тяжелые мысли, мысли о том, что, может быть, в этот раз всё действительно слишком серьёзно, или, что Танатос, привыкший выносить своё и без того тяжелое расписание, сможет привыкнуть к тому, чтобы бывать в Доме только для отчётности.

Конечно, Загрей бы не дал такому случится. Он ждал, потому что Танатосу нужно было время, но если время – не ответ, то…

То ответ будет другим. Неважно каким, но будет.

Никта начала приходить с маковой водой, потому что Загрей скоро перестал контролировать пламя на своих ногах и почти вернулся в детство с постоянными попытками не обжечь ковры, пол, цветы, жителей Дома. От воды клонило в сон, и, хотя он не любил спать, это было лучше, чем просто читать по кругу одни и те же книги или слушать жалобы теней. Сны не снились – для этого нужно было просить Гипноса – но зато не было скучно и грустно.

Он спал крепко, благодаря маковой воде, но в этот раз что-то его потревожило – будто кто-то смотрел, но страшно не было. Загрей приоткрыл глаза, думая, что это Никта, но вместо знакомой фигуры в темном одеянии он увидел жёлтые глаза.

– Тан? – услышав своё имя, Танатос отшатнулся и воздух вокруг него начал сгущаться, реагируя на магию. Загрей успел схватить его за запястье, но едва вложил в пальцы силу. – Подожди! Пожалуйста. Не уходи.

– Я не собирался, – дёрнув плечом, Танатос с видимым усилием остался на месте, но взгляда Загрея он избегал всеми способами. – Мне… мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Ни один разговор в мире, начинавшийся с этой фразы, не вёл ни к чему хорошему, но после стольких дней молчания выбирать не приходилось. Танатос присел рядом, и Загрей не знал – для того, чтобы просто быть рядом, или для того, чтобы не приходилось смотреть в глаза. Всё внутри напряглось так сильно, что можно было представить, как испаряется маковая вода в крови.

– Так ты… хотел поговорить? – не выдержав, Загрей нарушил затянувшуюся тишину.

– Спасибо за напоминание, – Танатос цокнул языком и это было так привычно, так знакомо, что хотелось сделать что угодно, но не сидеть, как статуя. Но напряжение едва давало вдохнуть. – Я… хотел сказать, что не должен был срываться на тебя из-за Морта и оставлять в Тартаре. Я был слишком расстроен и не подумал о том, как мои слова могут повлиять на тебя. Извини.

Выждав несколько мгновений в тишине, Танатос повернул голову и наткнулся на сияющий взгляд.

– Долго репетировал?

– Пошёл ты!..

Он не успел встать, и Загрей повалил его на кровать, крепко перехватив за пояс. Оставалось только обездвижить ноги – своими ногами, конечно – и можно было не переживать за то, что у Танатоса будет возможность снова всерьёз обидится. Он и правда репетировал, это очевидно, сам он скорее всего сказал бы «в следующий раз не веди себя как придурок» и на этом извинения бы закончились. Может быть, Никта помогала – как она помогала и самому Загрею.

– Ты невыносим, – Танатос перестал дёргаться и, воспользовавшись замешательством Загрея, резко дёрнулся, сбрасывая его почти на пол – но на полпути сам придержал ногой и обеими руками.

– Извини, – Загрей забрался поближе к нему и протянул руку, чтобы поправить спутавшуюся чёлку. – И за то, что я сказал тебе в Тартаре.

– Ещё скажи, что не имел это ввиду.

– Имел. Тогда. Сейчас – нет.

Танатос фыркнул и вздёрнул голову так удобно, что Загрей не удержался и боднул его макушкой в подбородок. Они опять повалились на кровать, барахтаясь и только спустя приличное количество почти-падений-с-кровати Загрей смог продолжить:

– Я правда хотел тебе помочь. Но теперь я понимаю, что тебе нужна была другая помощь, – вздохнув, он подвинулся и обнял Танатоса. Тот снова цокнул языком, но никуда не двинулся, и его прохладные руки легли на плечи. – И там я сказал, что это не твоё дело. Но если бы ты решил сделать что-нибудь такое, я бы тоже пошёл за тобой.

– Тебе повезло, перед тем как делать «что-нибудь такое» я обычно думаю, – его голос, хотя и звучал с издёвкой, но был неожиданно тёплым. Загрей прижался ближе и ткнулся носом в его шею. – Тебе бы тоже не мешало.

– Мой план сработал бы.

– План утонуть в лаве? Не сомневаюсь.

– Я знал, что ты в меня веришь.

– Обращайся.

Постепенно тело расслабилось и Загрей, закинув на Танатоса ногу, почти задремал в его руках, слушая ровный ритм сердца. Впервые за долгое время ему было спокойно и хорошо, даже пламя на ступнях не приходилось приглушать мысленно – оно и так никогда не обжигало Танатоса, а сейчас едва пылало, убаюканное прохладой чужой кожи. Как будто тяжелый и неудобный камень наконец-то перестал давить и рассыпался в пыль.

– А Морта так и не нашли? – зацепившись за последнюю внятную мысль, Загрей зевнул.

– Нет, – Танатос тепло выдохнул ему в макушку. – Я всё равно уже слишком взрослый чтобы играть с ним. А ты спи.

Загрей хотел сказать, что Танатос с самого рождения, наверное, слишком взрослый, но не стал. Морта было жалко, но главное, что его потеря больше не заставляла Танатоса плакать. Остальное пока было неважно. Довольно улыбнувшись, Загрей снова прислушался к сердцебиению и скоро оно окончательно убаюкало, растворив остатки тревоги и тоски.


End file.
